Fishing (Final Fantasy XV)
Fishing is a minigame in Final Fantasy XV where the player can gather food ingredients for cooking at camp sites and prize fish that cannot be eaten. The player can catch fish of all sizes in bodies of water, using various different rods and lures. Upon catching new fish, the party can unlock new recipes. Fishing is an optional pastime, but some quests require one to fish. Mechanics How to fish The fishing game minigame uses button prompts the player must input while reeling in a fish. The fish that appear yellow on the radar are the ones that can be cooked at camp. Quitting fishing and restarting has the fish respawn, so the player can keep trying for the specific fish they want. Sometimes the fish makes splashes on the surface of the water to tip the player to an especially good spot to cast their line. Fishing requires the player be in possession of at least one usable fishing line and lure. Both lines and lures can be purchased at shops, including tackle shops located near select fishing holes. As Noctis's fishing skill increases, both the speed at which lines deteriorate and the cost of lures decrease. Noctis can acquire new fishing rods and reels, boosting what are classified as his fishing offense and defense. To start fishing, the player must find a fishing spot in a body of water. They become marked on the map after discovered, and the player can also learn about them beforehand from tipsters and from fishing magazines found lying around in the world. Some fishing spots have signs that say what kind of fish can be caught there, although these tend to not be fully comprehensive. Fishing at different times of day may yield different fish. The player can't fish with Aranea in the party, or in Chapter 14. When the player begins to fish, Noctis summons a rod to his hand. Entering the menu at this point lets the player choose their fishing equipment. The player uses the action button to cast the line and the right shoulder button to reel the line. To get the fish to bite one must use a lure, and specific lures work for specific fish; if the player uses an incompatible lure, the fish will simply ignore it. When the lure is near a fish a red bar appears to the top of the screen and a sound cue will play, same as for initiating a battle on the field. The fish pulling on the line wears it down and if it snaps and the fish gets away, the player will lose their lure. The line wear is depicted as a numerical value, and the player should replace their line from the equipment menu when it wears thin. The player must follow the button prompts that appear on-screen to reel in the fish. The player should not reel when there is no tension on the line that makes the gauge go red, and when there is tension to push the analog stick to the direction the screen prompts to relieve it. At times fish jump out of the water with a button prompt to follow, which lets Noctis reel his catch a little closer. There is a record of what kinds of fish have been caught. It is possible to catch fish up to one meter in length. Tips A good strategy is to not look at the strength of the line or the progress gauge at the top, as once a fish has been hooked the player is committed to catching it. Instead, the player can watch the fish to anticipate its movement, and move the rod the same way the fish is moving. If a fish is far away, the player can use its wake to determine movement. The camera always moves in the same direction as the fish and can thus also be easier to observe. It can be a good idea to not reel when the fish is changing direction rapidly, and only reel when it is moving consistently in one direction. When the water splashes and the controller is vibrating, the fish is struggling. Reeling is much more effective when the fish doesn't struggle, and for the big fish it is advised to not reel when they struggle as it creates tension on the line. Tapping the reel button once, rather than holding, when the fish struggles, doesn't deplete from the line strength, but can slightly advance the progress bar at the top. For catching the big fish, repeatedly tapping the reel button rather than holding tends to work better to avoid wearing down the line. The Booster Pack +, which is included in the season pass, contains the second most powerful fishing rod and reel, making it easier to fish and level up Noctis's fishing skills. This can enable the player to get fishes that yield tremendous status boosts early in the game to gain a huge advantage and level up efficiently as well as leveling Ignis's cooking skills from cooking complex dishes. Skill level The player can level up Noctis's fishing skill via fishing; the fishing experience is added when resting at camp or at lodgings, the same as for EXP. The bonus at each level up will improve the player's chances of catching bigger fish, which in turn improves the chances of getting big AP bonuses from fishing once unlocked in the Ascension. :Level 1: No Bonus :Level 2: Fishing line wears down 25% slower when fish struggle :Level 3: Tackle shops offer a 10% discount :Level 4: Chances of hooking a fish increased by 25% :Level 5: Catch fish up 31.5 inches :Level 6: Tackle shops offer a 30% discount :Level 7: Fishing line wears down 50% slower when fish struggle :Level 8: Chances of hooking a fish increased by 50% :Level 9: Tackle shops offer a 50% discount :Level 10: Catch fish up to 59 inches Improving fishing level for the first time earns the Angling Rookie achievement/trophy. Maxing it out earns Angling Expert. Ascension Grid The Exploration grid provides boosts for the fishing minigame. Victory scenes Upon making the landing, there are four different victory scenes depending on the fish caught: *For a small catch, Noctis reels in the fish and hoists it up. The team expresses disappointment for such a small or unappealing catch. *For a general catch, Noctis reels in the fish and hoists it up. The team compliments Noctis's catch. *For a large catch, Noctis reels in the fish, but kneels over, puts his rod aside and uses both hands to hoist up the catch. The team comes over, and celebrates Noctis's catch. *For exceptionally huge catches, Noctis looks over in excitement, and summons Gladiolus to handle the catch, who dives on into the waters to subdue the fish. **For the Murk Grouper, the same will happen with the addition of the rest of the team huddles over, Ignis looks over the dock, before Prompto playfully pushes him in to follow through and Noctis playfully kicks Prompto into the water. As the team stands in the shallows, they all hoist up the fish. Prompto pulls out his camera, and the group poses with the catch in celebration for a photo. This will go down in the player's photo gallery for the day. List of fish List of lures List of fishing spots ;Vannath Coast Giant Trevally, Galdin Trevally, Murk Grouper, Glowing Barrelfish, Reef Trevally, Dread Grouper ;Galdin Shoals :Added in v1.02 :To the east of Galdin Quay Copper Allural Sea Bass, Allural Sea Bass, Crimson Trevally, Rock Barramundi, Black Barrelfish, Cygillan Grouper ;Crestholm Reservoir Horned Bluegill, Lucian Catfish, Alstor Bass, Golden Catfish, Duscaen Dace, Lucian Carp, Dawn Lucian Carp ;Neeglyss Towerfront :Added in v1.02 :On the northern shore of Alstor Lake Horned Bluegill, Shorthorn Bluegill, Alstor Bass, Dank Barramundi, Crag Barramundi, Lucian Catfish ;Neeglyss Pond Horned Bluegill, Shorthorn Bluegill, Lucian Catfish, Alstor Bass, Crag Barramundi, King Catfish ;Swainsmere Horned Bluegill, Shorthorn Bluegill, Lucian Catfish, Alstor Bass (large version at night), Crag Barramundi, King Catfish ;Malacchi Pond Alstor Bass, Lucian Catfish, Horned Bluegill, Chipped Bluegill, Spiked Alstor Bass, Mud Dace ;Forgotten Pool Shorthorn Bluegill, Chipped Bluegill, Hookhorn Bluegill, Specular Dace, Rainbow Trout, Lambent Trout, Spotted Catfish ;Saxham Reservoir :Added in v1.02 :To the southwest of the Disc of Cauthess Lucian Carp, Bronze Lucian Carp, Gold Lucian Carp, Silver Lucian Carp, Sunny Lucian Carp, Cloudy Lucian Carp, Marble Lucian Carp, Amber Lucian Carp, Sunrise Lucian Carp, Dusk Lucian Carp, Regal Dace, Duscaen Dace, Snakehead, Spotted Catfish ;The Archaean's Mirror :Added in v1.02 :To the southeast of the Cauthess Rest Area Hookhorn Bluegill, Alstor Bass, Redeye Bass (rainy weather), Dank Barramundi, Striped Catfish (at night, with rainy weather), Grim Catfish ;Daurell Spring Snakehead, Garnet Snakehead, Jade Snakehead (rainy weather), Spiked Alstor Bass (dusk), Alstor Bass (large version with rainy weather), Phoenix Bass, Pink Jade Gar, Redeye Bass, Striped Catfish ;Daurell Stills :Added in v1.02 :Inside Daurell Cavern Cave Dace, Bizarre Barramundi, Lurking Catfish, Opal Snakehead ;River Wennath Cherrycomb Trout, Rainbow Trout, Callatein Brook Trout, Chrome Rainbow Trout, Argus Salmon, Sandy Dace ;Rachsia Bridge Chipped Bluegill, Zipper Barramundi, Alstor Bass (large version with rainy weather), Nebula Salmon, Wennath Salmon, Pale Dace, Wennath Dace ;The Maidenwater Rainbow Trout, Cleigne Brown Trout, Maiden Brook Trout, Nebula Salmon, Great Nebula Salmon, River Dace ;Caem Shore Striped Barramundi, Tide Grouper, Dark Allural Sea Bass, Black Barrelfish, Copper Allural Sea Bass, Cygillan Grouper ;The Vesperpool – East Bank Glimmering Bluegill, Lotus Bluegill, Phoenix Bass, Crag Barramundi, Golden Catfish, Sapphire Snakehead, Jade Snakehead, Vesper Gar, Noble Arapaima ;The Vesperpool – West Bank Glimmering Bluegill, Fan Bluegill, Panther Bass, Golden Catfish, Garnet Snakehead, Sapphire Snakehead, Vesper Gar ;The Vesperpool – North Bank :Added in v1.02 :To the north of the East Bank Lotus Bluegill, Butterfly Bluegill, Fan Bluegill, Risorath Peacock Bass, Vesper Dace, Regal Arapaima, Giant Catfish ;The Vesperpool – Cape :Added in v1.02 :To the northwest of the West Bank Panther Bass, Mighty Barramundi, Vesper Dace, Coeurl Dace, Barbaric Gar, Giant Catfish ;The Vesperpool – Islet :Added in v1.02 :To the north of the West Bank King Trout, Leopard Trout, Spotted Devil Gar, Sunset Lucian Carp, Vesper Barramundi ;Myrlwood Falls Cleigne Brown Trout, Platinum Myrltrout, Maiden Brook Trout, Cascade Dace, Chrome Rainbow Trout, Lambent Trout, Morion Trout ;Gondola Marina Cygillan Sea Bass, Lucinian Sea Bass, Red Barrelfish, Tide Grouper, Scorpion Grouper (all species available at night) ;Furgola Canal :Added in v1.02 :Northeast of Ministerial Quarter Station Coral Allural Sea Bass, Cygillan Sea Bass (all species available at night) ;San Elio Plaza :Added in v1.02 :Southeast of Port Station Pigeon Grouper, Coral Allural Sea Bass, Lucinian Sea Bass List of tackle shops ;Bob's Bait Emporium – Galdin Quay ;Dory of the Deep – Daurell Spring ;Tabby's Tackle Shop – Rachsia Bridge ;Bert's Bobbers 'n' Stuff – The Vesperpool – East Bank ;The Fisherman's Friend - The Archaeon's Mirror ;The Fisherman's Friend – Saxham Reservoir ;The Fisherman's Friend – The Maidenwater ;The Fisherman's Friend – The Vesperpool - Islet There are also general stores at various locations that sell leisure goods. ;Mini-Mart – Coernix Station (Alstor) ;Mini-Mart – Coernix Station (Cauthess) ;Mini-Mart – Coernix Station Lestallum ;Mini-Mart – Burbost Souvenir Emporium ;JM Market – Cape Caem ;JM Market - Altissia Fishing quests Navyth's quests Navyth is a fisherman who travels around the Leide, Duscae and Cleigne region, who gives quests for Noctis to catch particular fish. The fish he requests for can be caught from the fishing spot at which the quest is given, but the player can also catch the fish elsewhere if they wish. If the player has already caught the requested fish, it can be presented to Navyth to complete the quest immediately after accepting it. Liege of the Lake If the player camps near Vesperpool with a full party, Gladiolus will want to go fishing for the legendary Liege of the Lake. The tour is completed once the player catches the Liege; quitting fishing puts them back at camp, but the tour can be restarted at any time by camping at the same haven again. It is possible to catch the Liege outside of the tour when fishing at the same spot. The "Liege of the Lake" is one of the toughest fish to catch. It is not marked on the radar and lurks in the top left corner of the fishing area. It can be caught with the 10,000 Needles Gold Cactuar lure that can be bought at the shop at the same fishing spot. It is best to use the best fishing line, an upgraded rod and reel, and to have Fishing Level 7 or above. Catching the fish yields the Big Blaze Bahamut lure, which is special as it will return even if the line snaps. ''Monster of the Deep: Final Fantasy XV'' On June 12, 2017, Monster of the Deep: Final Fantasy XV was announced as a PlayStation VR exclusive. It provides an enhanced version of the fishing minigame in virtual reality. It is scheduled to release in September 2017. Development Noctis's love for fishing was developed after his appearance in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae demo, when the developers were still amid an effort to humanize and flesh out the party. Gallery Fishing-FFXV.png|Fishing at sunrise. Final Fantasy XV Fishing.jpeg|Noctis catches a fish. New-catch-fishing-FFXV.png|Making a new catch. FFXV-Lure-Menu.png|Lure menu. Trivia *Episode Prompto has an Archive Highlight called Gone Fishin' where Prompto is . References Category:Minigames Category:Final Fantasy XV